Внедрение SQL-кода
Внедрение SQL-кода ( ) — один из распространённых способов взлома сайтов и программ, работающих с базами данных, основанный на внедрении в запрос произвольного SQL-кода. Внедрение SQL, в зависимости от типа используемой СУБД и условий внедрения, может дать возможность атакующему выполнить произвольный запрос к базе данных (например, прочитать содержимое любых таблиц, удалить, изменить или добавить данные), получить возможность чтения и/или записи локальных файлов и выполнения произвольных команд на атакуемом сервере. Атака типа внедрения SQL может быть возможна из-за некорректной обработки входящих данных, используемых в SQL-запросах. Разработчик прикладных программ, работающих с базами данных, должен знать о таких уязвимостях и принимать меры противодействия внедрению SQL. Принцип атаки внедрения SQL Допустим, серверное ПО, получив входной параметр id, использует его для создания SQL-запроса. Рассмотрим следующий PHP-скрипт: # Верхний кусочек скрипта... $id = $_REQUEST'id'; $res = mysql_query("SELECT * FROM news WHERE id_news = $id"); # Нижний кусочек скрипта... Если на сервер передан параметр id, равный 5 (например так: http://example.org/script.php?id=5), то выполнится следующий SQL-запрос: SELECT * FROM news WHERE id_news = 5 Но если злоумышленник передаст в качестве параметра id строку '-1 OR 1=1' (например, так: http://example.org/script.php?id=-1+OR+1=1), то выполнится запрос: SELECT * FROM news WHERE id_news = -1 OR 1=1 Таким образом, изменение входных параметров путём добавления в них конструкций языка SQL вызывает изменение в логике выполнения SQL-запроса (в данном примере вместо новости с заданным идентификатором будут выбраны все имеющиеся в базе новости, поскольку выражение 1=1 всегда истинно). Внедрение в строковые параметры Предположим, серверное ПО, получив запрос на поиск данных в новостях параметром search_text, использует его в следующем SQL-запросе (здесь параметры экранируются кавычками): … $search_text = $_REQUEST'search_text'; $res = mysql_query("SELECT id_news, news_date, news_caption, news_text, news_id_author FROM news WHERE news_caption = LIKE('%$search_text%')"); Сделав запрос вида http://example.org/script.php?search_text=Test мы получим выполнение следующего SQL-запроса: SELECT id_news, news_date, news_caption, news_text, news_id_author FROM news WHERE news_caption = LIKE('%Test%') Но, внедрив в параметр search_text символ кавычки (который используется в запросе), мы можем кардинально изменить поведение SQL-запроса. Например, передав в качестве параметра search_text значение ')+and+(news_id_author='1, мы вызовем к выполнению запрос: SELECT id_news, news_date, news_caption, news_text, news_id_author FROM news WHERE news_caption = LIKE('%') and (news_id_author='1%') Использование UNION Язык SQL позволяет объединять результаты нескольких запросов при помощи оператора UNION. Это предоставляет злоумышленнику возможность получить несанкционированный доступ к данным. Рассмотрим скрипт отображения новости (идентификатор новости, которую необходимо отобразить, передается в параметре id): $res = mysql_query("SELECT id_news, header, body, author FROM news WHERE id_news = " . $_REQUEST'id'); Если злоумышленник передаст в качестве параметра id конструкцию '-1 UNION SELECT 1,username,password,1 FROM admin', это вызовет выполнение SQL-запроса SELECT id_news, header, body, author FROM news WHERE id_news = -1 UNION SELECT 1,username,password,1 FROM admin Так как новости с идентификатором -1 заведомо не существует, из таблицы news не будет выбрано ни одной записи, однако в результат попадут записи, несанкционированно отобранные из таблицы admin в результате инъекции SQL. Экранирование хвоста запроса Зачастую, SQL-запрос, подверженный данной уязвимости, имеет структуру, усложняющую или препятствующую использованию union. Например скрипт $res = mysql_query("SELECT author FROM news WHERE id=" . $_REQUEST'id' ." AND author LIKE ('a%')"); отображает имя автора новости по передаваемому идентификатору id только при условии, что имя начинается с буквы а, и внедрение кода с использованием оператора UNION затруднительна. В таких случаях, злоумышленниками используется метод экранирования части запроса при помощи символов комментария(/* или '--' в зависимости от типа СУБД). В данном примере, злоумышленник может передать в скрипт параметр id со значением '-1 UNION SELECT password FROM admin/*', выполнив таким образом запрос SELECT author FROM news WHERE id=-1 UNION SELECT password FROM admin/* AND author LIKE ('a%') в котором часть запроса ('' AND author LIKE ('a%')) помечена как комментарий и не влияет на выполнение. Расщепление SQL-запроса Для разделения команд в языке SQL используется символ ';' (точка с запятой''), внедряя этот символ в запрос, злоумышленник получает возможность выполнить несколько команд в одном запросе, однако не все диалекты SQL поддерживают такую возможность. Например, если в параметры скрипта $id = $_REQUEST'id'; $res = mysql_query("SELECT * FROM news WHERE id_news = $id"); злоумышленником передается конструкция, содержащая точку с запятой, например 12;INSERT INTO admin (username, password) VALUES ('HaCkEr', 'foo'); то в одном запросе будут выполнены 2 команды SELECT * FROM news WHERE id_news = 12; INSERT INTO admin (username, password) VALUES ('HaCkEr', 'foo'); и в таблицу admin будет несанкционированно добавлена запись HaCkEr. Методика атак типа внедрение SQL-кода Поиск скриптов, уязвимых для атаки На данном этапе злоумышленником изучается поведение скриптов сервера при манипуляции входными параметрами с целью обнаружения их аномального поведения. Манипуляция происходит всеми возможными параметрами: * Данными передаваемыми через методы POST и GET * Значениями HTTP-Cookie * HTTP_REFERER (для скриптов ) * AUTH_USER и AUTH_PASSWORD (при использовании аутентификации) Как правило, манипуляция сводится к подстановке в параметры символа одинарной (реже двойной или обратной) кавычки. Аномальным поведением считается любое поведение, при котором страницы, получаемые до и после подстановки кавычек, различаются (и при этом не выведена страница о неверном формате параметров). Наиболее частые примеры аномального поведения: * выводится сообщение о различных ошибках; * при запросе данных (например, новости или списка продукции) запрашиваемые данные не выводятся вообще, хотя страница отображается и т. д. Следует учитывать, что известны случаи, когда сообщения об ошибках, в силу специфики разметки страницы, не отображаются в браузере, хотя и присутствуют в её HTML-коде. Анализ внедрения После того как выявлены скрипты, подверженные данной атаке, начинается анализ, в результате которого будут выявлены: * примерный вид SQL-запроса, в котором происходит внедрение кода; * тип используемой СУБД, а также, возможно, версия СУБД. Для определения типа СУБД во внедряемый код подставляются SQL-конструкции, специфические для разных СУБД. Защита от атак типа внедрение SQL-кода Для защиты от данного типа атак необходимо тщательно фильтровать входные параметры, значения которых будут использованы для построения SQL-запроса. Фильтрация строковых параметров Предположим, что код, генерирующий запрос (на языке программирования Паскаль), выглядит так: statement := 'SELECT * FROM users WHERE name = "' + userName + '";'; Чтобы внедрение кода было невозможно, требуется брать в кавычки все строковые параметры. В само́м параметре заменяют кавычки на \", апостроф на \', обратную косую черту на \\ (это называется «экранировать спецсимволы»). Это можно делать таким кодом: statement := 'SELECT * FROM users WHERE name = ' + QuoteParam(userName) + ';'; function QuoteParam(s : string) : string; { на входе — строка; на выходе — строка в кавычках и с заменёнными спецсимволами } var i : integer; Dest : string; begin Dest := '"'; for i:=1 to length(s) do case si of ' : Dest := Dest + '\; '"' : Dest := Dest + '\"'; '\' : Dest := Dest + '\\'; else Dest := Dest + si; end; QuoteParam := Dest + '"'; end; Фильтрация целочисленных параметров Возьмём другой запрос: statement := 'SELECT * FROM users WHERE id = ' + id + ';'; В данном случае поле id имеет числовой тип, и его нельзя брать в кавычки. Поэтому «закавычивание» и замена спецсимволов на escape-последовательности не проходит. В таком случае помогает проверка типа; если переменная id не является числом, запрос вообще не должен выполняться. Например, на Delphi для противодействия таким инъекциям помогает код: id_int := StrToInt(id); statement := 'SELECT * FROM users WHERE id = ' + IntToStr(id_int) + ';'; В случае ошибки функция StrToInt вызовет исключение EConvertError, и в его обработчике можно будет вывести сообщение об ошибке. Двойное преобразование обеспечивает корректную реакцию на числа в формате $132AB (шестнадцатеричная система счисления). На стандартном Паскале, не умеющем обрабатывать исключения, код несколько сложнее. Усечение входных параметров Для внесения изменений в логику выполнения SQL-запроса требуется внедрение достаточно длинных строк. Так, минимальная длина внедряемой строки в вышеприведённых примерах составляет 8 символов ("1 OR 1=1"). Если максимальная длина корректного значения параметра невелика, то одним из методов защиты может быть максимальное усечение значений входных параметров. Например, если известно, что поле id в вышеприведённых примерах может принимать значения не более 9999, можно «отрезать лишние» символы, оставив не более четырёх: statement := 'SELECT * FROM users WHERE id = ' + LeftStr(id, 4) + ';'; Использование параметризованных запросов Многие сервера баз данных поддерживают возможность отправки параметризованных запросов. При этом параметры внешнего происхождения отправляются на сервер отдельно от самого запроса либо автоматически экранируются клиентской библиотекой. Для этого используются * на Delphi — свойство TQuery.Params; Например var sql, param : string; begin sql := 'select :text as value from dual'; param := 'alpha'; Query1.Sql.Text := sql; Query1.ParamByName('text').AsString := param; Query1.Open; ShowMessage(Query1'value'); end; * на Perl — через DBI::quote или DBI::prepare; * на Java — через класс PreparedStatement; * на C# — свойство SqlCommand.Parameters; * на PHP (при работе с MySQL) — функции mysql_escape_string, mysql_real_escape_string, addslashes. * на Parser — язык сам предотвращает атаки подобного рода. Смотрите также * Хакерская атака * Хранимая процедура Ссылки * SQL инъекция. FAQ (в т.ч. и blind SQL) * Обзор методов борьбы с SQL-инъекциями «SQL-инъекции: борьба в удовольствие» * SQL Injection Tool 3- Программа для инъекции SQL и получения информации из баз данных * MS Access SQL Injection Cheat Sheet * ман для самых маленьких Категория:SQL Категория:Уязвимости защиты Категория:Атаки и эксплойты ar:اختراق لغة الاستعلام البنيوية cs:SQL injection da:Sql injection de:SQL-Injection en:SQL injection es:Inyección SQL fi:SQL-injektio fr:Injection SQL he:הזרקת SQL id:Injeksi SQL it:SQL injection ja:SQLインジェクション ka:SQL ინექცია lv:SQL injekcija nl:SQL-injectie pl:SQL injection sv:SQL-injektion zh:SQL資料隱碼攻擊